1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing a superconductor property composite.
2. Discussion of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,336, incorporated by reference herein, describes principles relating to the manufacture of a superconductor property composite utilizing the proximity effect. A plurality of superconductor particles are formed being of a first material which is relatively brittle and is selected to be in a superconductive state at a relatively high temperature, typically above 77 K which is the temperature of liquid nitrogen. A coating layer is formed on each superconductor particle, the coating layer being of a second material selected to be substantially non-reactive with the first material. The coated particles are then mixed with a third, matrix material to form a composite wherein the third material is in proximity to the first material but separated by the second material. The third material is selected to be relatively ductile when compared to the first material and to be driven to a superconductive state by the first material when the first material is in a superconductive state and the third material is in proximity to the first material. The second material protects the third material from oxidation by the first material. The second material is selected and is sufficiently thin to allow for the third material to be driven to the superconductive state by the first material through the second material.
The need has arisen to develop a method for forming coating layers on the superconductor particles.
According to one aspect of the invention a method is provided for forming a superconductor composite. A salt is heated to a melting temperature of the salt. Superconductor particles are added to the salt. A metal composition is added to the salt. The metal composition is decomposed into a metal substance and another substance. The metal substance plates out onto surfaces of the superconductor particles to form metal plated particles. The metal plated superconductor particles are removed from the salt.